Gunther's Secret
by Boom-De-Ada-Boom-De-Ada
Summary: Gunther has a Secret, one his father and himself have kept safely guarded.    IMPENDING ROMANCE!
1. Chapter 1: Secret

**Hello All, It's me again. But don't worry this story isn't a tragic telling. At least I don't think it is...But you never know how it'll go. I know it drags a bit, but I needed to fill in some places.**

**Anyways I want to inform you that this isn't a one-shot. This is just the begining. ****Don't ask me what made me think of it. I know everyone has at one point thought of this! **

**Also, all characters and and stuff go to the creators and Blah, Blah, Blah.**

**Now read and enjoy. Please Reveiw, even if you don't like it. If you don't like it tell me why. I love reviews.**

**

* * *

**

Gunther stood in front of the mirror. His father had gone out for the day and Sir Theodore didn't need any help today. So Gunther was allowed time to stare at the reflection before him.

When he had gotten back from training earlier he had looked into the mirror. What he saw amused him. It tall strong 15 year old, with a nice jaw line, and an impressive build. His black hair was brushed behind his ears, and he looked like any other young man of his age. But the image would soon fade.

Gunther walked over to the bowl of water on the counter, and wiped off all the make-up and brushed his black hair from behind his ears until it framed his face. He then striped down, and pulled off the corset-like fabric from around his chest.

He looked in the mirror again. The image had changed drastically. Gunther could easily hide who he was when he was little, but as one gets older, their body changes. Gunther's father had dressed him like a boy, given him a boys name, and treated him like a boy since the day he was born, but it was getting harder to hide it.

Because He was not a He, Gunther was a girl. And no matter what her father wanted, or what make-up Gunther put on or how tightly she laced up her chest, the statement was still the same. And while Gunther stood in front of the mirror, she looked at herself, her long black hair framing her pretty face, her pale skin, and thin, feminine body. Then she began covering herself up again, Hiding her secret. The secret only known by herself, her father, and the mirror.

Gunther was a Girl.


	2. Chapter 2: Things Get A Little Tricky

**Hello all! Tis I...Again. I know, I know. It took me forever to add another chapter, But I've been really busy and haven't been able to think of anything good to happen. **

**I know the begining seems a bit irrelevent, But I just wanted to show you what normal life it like for Gunther. **

**All names, characters, and...Ect go to the people who made the show...Blah Blah Blah.**

**And now, ENJOY, and don't forget to Review. I'm serious, tell me what you think. If I don't get at least 5 reviews I refuse to add another chapter! :}**

**

* * *

**

Gunther heard a door slam somewhere below her feet. 'Father!' She thought, turning away from the mirror. She had just begun putting her clothing on, and had not gotten to her make-up yet. She quickly hurried to pull her undershirt over her corset, and tucked it into her skirt.

Just then Gunther heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Gunther!" Magnus called. Gunther turned and saw her father standing in the doorway. He was angry. "What are you doing?" Magnus growled. Gunther's eyes darted to the silk nightdress on the bed that she had been trying on.

"I-I was j-just…" Gunther trailed off when her eyes met her fathers, and she knew that he already knew. "I'm sorry." She said reluctantly in her male voice. Her father's expression didn't change.

"After all I have done for you. I have given you your dream of being a knight, and this is how you repay me? By going behind my back and not only spending my money, but on something that could easily blow everything!" Magnus yelled as he went over to the bed and picked up the dress. He waved it in front of Gunther's face.

"It is just a nightgown. No one is going to see it." Gunther yelled back, but she had dropped her male voice and now sounded like a girl. Magnus become even angrier.

"That is not the point!" He yelled, still waving the dress in Gunther's face. Gunther saw he did not know how to back up what he had said. She could have taken him up on it, but she was not up to it. So Gunther simply hung her head at her side.

Magnus stormed out of the room, still clenching the dress with tight fists. Gunther listened as he tore down the stairs. She knew what he was going to do. As of right now he was either ripping the dress to shreds or burning it. Maybe both. All that time it had taken to get it and in a few short seconds it was gone. After a few minutes, she heard the front door slam.

"Well, that was productive." Gunther said as she finished getting dressed and putting on her make-up. She headed out the door and suddenly ran into Jane.

"Jane!" Gunther said in her girl voice. The corrected herself. ""Ehem, I mean Jane. What are you doing here?" He asked hoping she hadn't heard the previous conversation.

"I heard raised voices. I Thought I would see what was going on." Jane replied. Gunther raised an eyebrow, and hoped she could hide her relief that Jane obviously had not heard anything. If she had, Gunther knew she would be going on, and on about it.

"Oh, sorry." Gunther replied coolly. Jane gave her an odd look that told Gunther she wanted to know what the argument was about. But Gunther didn't feel like making something up. Jane eventually made some sort of growling sound, turned on her heels and walked away.

Gunther watched her walk over to Jester who had stood nearby. Watching them anxiously with this concerned look plastered on his face. Jane had to be truly stupid. It was obvious that Jester had some seriously strong feeling for Jane. And for some reason it bothered Gunther. She didn't know why, but it always made her want to punch Jane when she pretended she didn't sense his emotions.

Gunther watched Jester walk backwards in front of Jane, as he seemed to make some sort of joke. Gunther just shook her head and turned back to the front door. She went back inside and dashed towards her room. She stuck her hand behind her wardrobe and grabbed hold of a silky fabric. The dress Gunther held in front of the mirror was a beautiful shade of garnet with black lace, and had taken her over a year to make.

The reflection in the mirror made Gunther happy. She was wearing make-up, but only enough to make her mouth a few shades redder, and her cheeks a tad pinker. Her hair was soft and wavy, and framed her face perfectly. While the dress hugged her curves (Curves that would make Jane red with envy) and dipped low enough to give her a wench-like look.

Gunther had a rare evening to herself, and she wasn't going to waste it. Outside the window, the sky had become a darker blue, with just a dusting of stars. It was time to go.

Gunther slipped outside and walked quickly down the stone road. She could not risk being seen by Jane or one of her followers. Even though she was all dressed up, there was a chance that one of them might recognize her. After being a god ways away from her fathers house she slowed her pace slightly and looked around. Dusk always made the town look so pretty. By the time she reached the bar though, the sky had turned a deep blue.

Gunther walked into the bright bar with a smile dancing apon her lips. The bar was not like the normal ones that Sir Ivon tended to go to. This one was friendly and most people knew each other. The air was not filled with the sound of people singing drunken songs and unruly bodily noises. Instead there was laughter and conversation. Along with happy music played by a band that actually knew how to use an instrument.

Although that was all pleasant, it was not the reason she loved it here. She loved it here for one reason alone. She could be herself. No father to boss her around, no Jane to make her feel like some sort of criminal, and no Sir Theodore continuously saying how much better Jane was at everything.

Gunther was friends with most of the regulars at the place, and most of the workers. She would greet them and they would talk for a while. They would listen to her problems and would give her advice. She never mentioned being a knight, but instead avoided what her profession was. She would simply talk about Jane and her Father and make it seem as though she was some sort of Lady-In-Waiting to a very strict person.

Gunther had just finished talking with one of the workers about her argument with her father (She somehow managed to avoid talking about what the argument was about) When she turned and saw something that caused her to turn ten shades paler. Jane and all her friends were sitting at a table in the corner of the room. And Jester was looking right at her.

****************************************************************************************************************  
**Please Review. Remember My Warning!**


	3. Chapter 3: Familiar

**Hello All! I'm baaaaaack! *ducks from people chucking objects in frustration* Don't Shoot The Messanger! Ok, yes, this chapter is frightfully boring, but I wrote it at 4:00am so please be kind! I just needed a starter up to ROMANCE! *does giddy little dance***

**Credentials, Blah blah blah, doesn't belong to me.** **  
**

* * *

Gunther ducked out of Jester view and hid behind a table of men playing cards. There poker faces were so good, she could not tell if they noticed her or not. _'What are they doing here? They never come here!' _She silently moaned before quietly attempting to walk to the back of the bar. _'I'm not letting them ruin my night!' _Gunther thought as she dodged between tables.

She was almost at the back when someone stood in front of her. Jester. He gave her a curious look before speaking.

"Have we met before?" Jester asked looking as though he was trying to read his mind. Gunther shook her head from left to right. Gunther waited for his reply, which presumably would include his name. She had expected him to more of announce his name then say it, and bow comically, but he did not. "Oh, Well I am Jester." He said and bowed politely. Jester then looked up at her, expectantly.

'_He wants to know my name!' _Gunther racked her brain for a good name that she might actually remember to answer too. "Isabella." Gunther said and curtsied gently. He nodded.

"I'm sorry for following you. But I felt as though I had seen you somewhere." Jester said apologetically, and slightly bowed again. Gunther shrugged, and then was silent.

She was not sure what to say, and she was relieved when Jester finally said something. "I could not help noticing you seemed lonely. Would you like to join me and my friends?" He asked and gestured in the direction to which his friends were seated.

"I would not wish to intrude." Gunther replied politely. Jester shook his head, which made the bells on it jingle uncontrollably.

"Oh, You would not be intruding. Please join us." Jester insisted, and Gunther could not think of an excuse as to why she could not. So she walked back to the table where Jester had been seated before.

Jane, Smithy, Rake were laughing about something when Gunther and Jester arrived at the table. Jane noticed Jester, but seemed oblivious to his companion. "Where have you been?" She asked loudly.

"Oh, I went to check on something." Jester replied. Gunther looked around the table and noticed that Smithy was looking at her.

"Who's your friend?" Smithy asked. Suddenly all eyes were on Gunther. She smiled slightly and was glad when Jester introduced her.

"This is Isabella. I invited her to join us." Jester explained, and then sat down in the wooden chair next to Jane. He gestured for her to sit in the chair on the other side of him. Gunther did so.

"Let me introduce you to everyone. Across from me is Rake, Next to you is Smithy, And on my left is Jane." Jester said happily. Rake waved happily at her when his name was called, Smithy smiled gently, and Jane did nothing.

"Nice to meet you." Gunther said awkwardly, and then began fiddling with her dress. Jane seemed to want to continue the conversation they had been having before Gunther and Jester had arrived at the table.

"It's too bad Pepper could not come. But she has to prepare for tomorrows meal" Jane said casually.

"She was going to test out different recipes with the plants that have just bloomed in my garden!" Rake seemed delighted to be talking of his two most favorite things in the world. "She was going to try a new soup with-"

Gunther did not hear the end of his sentence as Smithy leaned over to talk to her. "Do you live around here?" He asked, seeming genuinely interested. Gunther had not thought anyone would ask her of her whereabouts.

"Umm, No I live on the outskirts of town." She answered, attempting to sound casual. Smithy nodded.

"Oh. Do your parents work?" He asked. Gunther racked her brain for something plausible.

"Uh…I live alone. I work at here sometimes for money." Gunther said quickly, and then smiled. Jester suddenly turned his attention back to "Isabella"

"You live alone?" He asked. Gunther knew he was casually inquiring about her parents. But Gunther was not about to take the bait. She simply nodded. Jester raised an eyebrow, but did not push the question further.

"Well, Today I beat Gunther 4 times at staves." Jane said loudly. Everyone cheered. Except for Gunther. _'Their talking about me and I'm right here!' _She thought. And then she got an idea.

"Who is Gunther?" She asked, with false curiosity. For the first time Jane seemed interested in talking to her.

"Gunther is the other squire who is also being taught by Sir Ivon, and Sir Theodore." Jane said. Gunther gave her a questioning look.

"Why did you not invite him to join you tonight?" She asked. Jane wrinkled her nose.

"Because he's a beef-brained Bisket-Weavel." Jane said firmly. Gunther nodded, but not in agreement.

"How so?" She inquired. Jane seemed more then happy to exploit Gunther's bad points.

"He's selfish, He cheats, He thinks he's the best at everything, and he's mean to everyone! He's a right cad!" Gunther was a bit shocked for a moment. There was silence around the full table.

"Are you nice to him?" Gunther asked, a bit put out. Jane huffed.

"Of course! We are all as nice as we can be to him!" She replied in a way that almost made Gunther believe her.

"How?" Gunther asked. This time even Jane was silent. Everyone around the table looked like they were trying to remember something. "Do you know his Birthday?" Gunther pushed. Once again silence. "His favorite food?" She pushed a little more. She was met with silence yet again. Now she was becoming slightly angry. "Do you even know his eye-colour?" She asked, and when she was met with mumbles, she decided she'd had enough.

"You say you have tried to be his friend, you have thought yourselves kind to him, but admit it. You have made no attempt at friendship. You all just like to pretend you have, so you do not feel guilty." Gunther said coldly. No one looked at her. It was as if they thought if they did not look at her, they would no have to admit it.

Gunther then stood up from the table. "I am sorry that I took up you time." She said, and walked away.

Gunther was about a yard away from the bar, when she suddenly heard mans voice behind her. A familiar one.

* * *

**Ok, my new request is 5 Reviews!  
Also, I have a challange for you: In your reviews I would like you all to include an excuse that Gunther could have used to get out of having to sit with everyone?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Chorus of Nothings

**Hullo Again! Yes I have finally come with an update.**

**To those** **of** **you who were here the other day, you probably saw my little speech. I have deleted it due to the fact that I know the Anonymous writer has seen it.**

* * *

Gunther quickened her pace. The footsteps behind her sped up as well. After a few long moments, she cursed herself. She would not be able to go home if he kept following her. So after a deep breath, Gunther turned to face Smithy.

Smithy looked a bit out of breath. Gunther figured it was probably because he spent most of his time working on his upper body strength. Still though, it was a bit amusing to see Smithy worn out. Gunther could not remember a time when she had seen Smithy need to stop for a breath before talking.

After a moments rest he straightened up and smiled meekly at Gunther. She raised an eyebrow and attempted on of the numerous Death Stares that she had seen Jane do many a time.

"I do not wish to pry, but am I right in assuming you are friends with the mentioned Gunther?" Smithy asked in that gentle tone of his. It amazed Gunther that not a moment ago he had been out of breath, and now he sounded the same as always.

His question gave her many roads on which her thoughts took her down. It would be a good explanation for why she had been so upset about the whole thing. "Yes. I'm very close to him." Gunther replied after a few moments thought.

Smithy nodded gently. "Then I would like to apologize for the cruel things said about your friend." Gunther gave him a perplexed look.

"But it was not you who said anything. Why are you the one to apologize?" She asked sincerely. "It was your friends who were making fun of him. If your friends were sorry for what they said, they would be the ones out here." Smithy then looked at her with an expression she could not read.

"Perhaps so. But still, I was there. Sometimes it is not what you say that matters; it's about what you don't say." He answered, his blue eyes never leaving Gunther's pale ones. It was unnerving and calming at the same time.

After a moment the silence was broken by Gunther. "Then I suppose I accept your apology." She said gently. Smithy smiled, and then looked around at the darkness surrounding them.

"Perhaps it would be wise for me to assist you on your way home." Smithy suggested. Gunther smiled mysteriously

"Thank you, But I don't think so." And with that she left him standing in the middle of the road as she slipped off into the darkness.

After Gunther had made sure she was well out of sight of Smithy she ducked around a bend and dashed home. After hurrying through the front door and up the short flight of stairs she quickly pulled the dress off and through on whatever manly clothing was lying about. All the while she couldn't help feeling that something big had just happened. Something that was going to change everything.

Pepper looked out the window of the kitchen as Jane, Jester, and Smithy began filling into there normal places. Rake was still doing his morning gardening rounds. "Well, how was your evening?" Pepper asked cheerfully as she set bowl of porridge in front of everyone. Jane was the first to speak.

"It was fine until Jester asked some horrid girl to sit with us." She miffed. Pepper looked at Jester curiously.

"Jester asked a girl to sit with him?" She marveled. Jester attempted to avoid eye contact with Pepper. Jane just rolled her eyes.

"You are completely missing the point Pepper. The point is that my entire evening was spoiled by her." Jane complained. "She obviously has no regard for the feelings of others." Jester shook his head.

"According to her we're actually the one's with not regard for the feelings of others." He said gently, not wanting to anger her any more. Jane simply went on to eating her porridge. Pepper looked on in bewilderment.

"What are you talking about?" She asked eagerly. Jester then proceeded to explain the events of the previous night. Jane added a few comments in-between, but Smithy remained silent, seeming lost in thought.

"I wonder why she got so upset…" Pepper asked as more of a rhetorical question then anything else.

"She said she was a friend of his." Smithy murmured slightly. Everyone turned towards him.

"How do you know?" Pepper asked, fascinated with the entire thing. She loved a good bit of gossip.

"After she stormed out Smithy followed her." Jane said as more of an afterthought. Peppers eyes lit up.

"You followed her!" She said excitedly. Smithy looked up at her with a look of slight annoyance.

"Yes, I wanted to apologize." Smithy said more to Pepper then anyone else. "I asked her why she was so upset about it and she told me she was good friends with Gunther."

Pepper just smiled knowingly at Smithy. Smithy just shook his head, and went back to his food.

"I wonder why Gunther never mentioned her." Jester thought aloud.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Pepper said as she walked back into the kitchen. At that moment, Gunther arrived and seated himself at the table.

"Ask me what?" He asked as Pepper came out with his bowl of porridge.

A quick chorus of "Nothing"s rang thru-out the table. And Pepper could have sworn she saw Gunther smiling as she slipped back into the kitchen.

The day seemed to have dragged on for ages. Or at least it felt like that to Smithy. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about that strange girl Isabelle.

As soon as he had bid his friends good-night he found himself walking towards the pub they had been at the night before. 'This is silly. I should just go back.' His feet obviously did not care for his minds opinion, as they kept moving towards the pub.

A few short minutes later he was standing at the entrance. 'It can't hurt just to look.' He thought as he pulled open the door and walked in. Cheerful music hit his ears the second he entered. The smell of Ale tempted him as he walked thru*.

He had just sat down when he saw something at the back of the bar that made him get up and walk towards it just so he was sure he was not mistaken.

"Jester? What on earth are you doing here?"

* * *

**I do so love my cliff-hangers.  
And despite the recent events, I will still be holding my next chapter "Hostage" for 5 reviews  
**

***Yes I intentionally spelled thru like that. **


End file.
